


Obsession

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo has a bit of an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

"Damn, Mike.” Raph moaned as said turtle took all of Raph’s length in his mouth and down his throat. 

He was the only one of his brothers who could actually deep throat, due to the fact that he had no gag reflex and Mikey and his brothers loved that fact. 

Mikey almost had an obsession with giving his brother's head, he loved it, sometimes he preferred it more than actual sex. Most of the time during sex he was the bottom, and didn’t have much control over the pleasure that his partner was feeling unless he was riding them and even then, pleasure was still limited. 

When giving head, his partner was putty in his hands. He was the one who provided the other will all of the pleasure that they received and decided how much or little that they got, or if he added in a little pain to the mixture, although he knew that Donatello wasn't that fond of the pain but Raph and Leo were very much into it. 

It was all about knowing what the partner liked. Raph liked being deep throated, he like it when Mikey drew his teeth across the sensitive flesh of his penis and when Mikey makes noises and Raph can feel them on his erection. 

Raph is also the most stubborn when it comes to allowing himself an orgasm, he doesn't seem to want to give in, some big Alpha male type thing, but Mikey likes to see how quickly he came get Raph to come. So far it’s fifteen minutes, but he’s sure he can get it down to lower than that.


End file.
